Saint George (disambiguation)
Saint George was a Christian martyr who lived in the 3rd and 4th centuries AD. Saint George or Saint George's may also refer to: Education * Reial Acadèmia Catalana de Belles Arts de Sant Jordi, Spain * St. George's University, Grenada * St. George's College (disambiguation), several * St. George's School (disambiguation), several * St. George's Girls' School (Penang, Malaysia) * St. George Campus, University of Toronto, Canada Buildings * St George's Church (disambiguation), several ** St. George's Episcopal Church (disambiguation), several * St. George's Cathedral (disambiguation), several * St George's Castle (disambiguation), several * St George's Hospital (disambiguation), several * St George's Park National Football Centre Places Australia * St George, New South Wales, a region of Sydney * St George, Queensland * St. Georges, South Australia, Adelaide Bermuda * St. George's, Bermuda, an UNESCO World Heritage Site * St. George's Parish, Bermuda, one of Bermuda's parishes, containing the above town * St. George's Island, Bermuda, and island of the archipelago of Bermuda, contained within the above parish Canada * St. George (TTC), a subway station in Toronto, Ontario * St. George (Ontario provincial electoral district) * St. George, New Brunswick * Saint George Parish, New Brunswick * St. George's, Newfoundland and Labrador * St. George's Bay (Newfoundland and Labrador), a bay in Newfoundland and Labrador * St. George's Bay (Nova Scotia), a bay in Nova Scotia * St. George, Ontario, village near Brantford * St. George's, Quebec, in Portage-du-Fort, Quebec * Saint-Georges, Quebec, a city in the Chaudière-Appalaches region of Quebec Grenada * St. George's, Grenada, the capital city * Saint George Parish, Grenada Palestine * Saint George Monastery, al-Khader, a Greek Orthodox monastery located in al-Khader, West Bank * Burqin Church, also known as St. George's Church, third oldest church in the world located in Burqin, West Bank * St. George's Monastery, ancient monastery located in Waldi Qilt, in the West Bank Romania * Sfântu Gheorghe, a Székely city north of Braşov * Sfântu Gheorghe, Tulcea, a village on the Danube Delta United Kingdom * St George, Bristol * St. George, Conwy * St George Hanover Square, London * St George in the East, London * St. Georges, North Somerset * St George's, Preston, an electoral ward in Preston, Lancashire * St. Georges, Telford * St George's, University of London, a medical college * St George's Channel, connecting the Irish Sea and the Atlantic Ocean * St George's Cross subway station, an underground station in Glasgow, Scotland * Saint George's Hill, Weybridge United States * St. George, Alaska * St. George's Hundred, Delaware, an unincorporated subdivision of New Castle County * St. George, Florida (disambiguation) * Saint George, Georgia * St. George, Kansas * St. George, Maine * St. George Township, Benton County, Minnesota * St. George, Missouri * St. George, Staten Island, New York * St. George, South Carolina * St. George, Utah * St. George, Vermont * Saint George, Virginia * Isle St. George AVA, Ohio wine region in Ottawa County Other places * Saint George Parish, Dominica * Saint-George, Switzerland * Saint George's Channel (Papua New Guinea) * Saint George Parish, Antigua and Barbuda * Saint George, Barbados * Saint George's Memorial Church, Ypres, Belgium * Saint George Bay, Beirut, Lebanon * St. Georg, Hamburg, a quarter of Hamburg, Germany * Fort St. George (India), Madras, India * St. George Island (disambiguation) People * St George (name) * George, one of the Martyrs of Córdoba * George the Hagiorite, a saint * George (Karslidis) of Drama, (1901–1959), a Greek Elder * Henry St George (1581–1644), herald * Henry St George, the younger (1625–1715), herald * Thomas St George (1615–1703), herald Other uses * St George's Island (fictional), a fictional country in an episode of Yes, Prime Minister * Russian George the Victorious (coin) * St. George, an alternative name for the wine grape Agiorgitiko * Sacred Military Constantinian Order of Saint George, a Roman Catholic order of chivalry * Calocybe gambosa, the St. Georges Mushroom * Sahara Oval St George's, cricket ground in Port Elizabeth, South Africa * Saint George, a GWR 3031 Class locomotive, renamed Quicksilver in 1907 * St George (advertisement), commercial for the UK soft drink Blackcurrant Tango * St. George Bank, Australia * St. George Defense, an uncommon chess opening * St. George Dragons, an Australian rugby league club * St. George Records, a record label * St. George's FC, a Maltese football club * [[Russian battleship Georgii Pobedonosets|Russian battleship Georgii Pobedonosets]] ("Saint George the victorious"), a Russian battleship involved in the Potemkin mutiny * ''Saint George'' (TV series), an American television comedy starring comedian George Lopez * Saint George (icon, 1130), a Russian Saint George icon See also * Saint George Parish (disambiguation) * Agios Georgios (disambiguation), Greek * San Jorge (disambiguation), Spanish * Saint-Georges (disambiguation), French * Sankt Georgen (disambiguation), German * São Jorge (disambiguation), Portuguese * Szentgyörgymező, Hungarian